The village hidden in the shadows
by Blazing Aurora
Summary: Orochimaru wants revenge on Moriko. How does Konoha come into this... What happens when a village that is considered a legend actually turns out to be reality? KakashixOC Summary is awful.
1. The Fight

Kakashi dodged back as another volley of snakes was released from the mouth of the snake sannin. He'd been fighting with the sharingan for upwards of 3 hours now and exhaustion was setting in. _Why now?_ He'd been out on a normal C ranked escort mission and it appeared he'd stumbled into something he shouldn't have… He couldn't back away now though. They were only 25 miles away from Konoha and Sakura would kill him if he let Orochimaru get away without gleaning some information concerning Sasuke. So he might as well go down fighting against a ninja that was widely acknowledged as one of the most powerful and dangerous that has ever walked on the surface of the earth; than his 17 year old ex-student.

'Why are you here Orochimaru? I wouldn't have thought even you would be stupid enough to come back to Konoha after what you did!'

_Come on, stall dammit stall! Where are the ANBU I sent for? I can't last much longer on my own…_

'Who said I'm here to molest Konoha? This is merely a coincidence my being this close to my old village… If you were smart you'd let me continue on my way and keep your miserable life!'

10 kunai suddenly flew out at him from nowhere. If it hadn't been for the sharingan then he would be dead. As it was he only managed to dodge 7, the other 3 kunai lodging themselves into his chest to create more deep gashes to accompany the cuts and stabbings he had received so far. Orochimaru hadn't even gotten scratched yet.

'I don't believe you! I will die rather than let you go after what you have done!'

'THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!'

Orochimaru performed a series of hand signs that Kakashi picked up perfectly with his sharingan eye; and which widened considerably when he realised what was happening. _Oh shit!_

'Fution: Issen Bureido no Jut…' (1)

Orochimaru stopped suddenly as he was hit hard across the back of his head. There was a girl standing weakly behind him.

'Hurt me all you like but you will not bring others into this conflict!'

'Silence you foolish girl!'

Orochimaru backhanded the girl halfway across the clearing where she lay limp like a doll. He turned around to attack her again but was pulled up short by the sudden appearance of over 30 members of ANBU.

'Hah! You think you can take me! Well come on then you pathetic puppies, let's see what you've got!'

'Yes we can take you… You may have more jutsu than us, but we have the upper hand!'

Tsunade was standing next to Kakashi who had finally fallen due to blood loss and was being given medical treatment by Sakura. Jiraiya joined the ANBU on the other side of the clearing, quickly followed by Hyuuga Hiashi and Naruto. Orochimaru's face was livid.

'I won't forget this Tsunade. I'll see you again soon!'

There was a powerful wind that made it impossible to see, and when it ceased Orochimaru was no longer there. His chakra signature however could be clearly read moving swiftly away from the battle site.

'Hokage-sama shall we give chase?'

'No. We have injured and we are not powerful enough yet to fight him on his own terms, we also don't know if the village is secure enough to send of our best ninja. That might have been his plan to weaken us for another attack.'

Tsunade walked over to where the girl had fallen and checked her vitals.

'She's still alive. We'll take her back to Konoha for medical treatment. After all she did just save the life of one of our most powerful Jounin. It's the least we can do.'

'Hai!'

Ooooooo

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

White hospital roof tiles blinked into view as the unknown girl regained consciousness. She was vaguely aware of messengers being sent to the 'Hokage-sama' to alert said person of this fact. Ah. Hokage. That must mean she was in Konoha. She was top of her class in politics and was proud of it. At least she wouldn't shove her foot in it. Hopefully.

She checked her chakra levels. Still practically nonexistent. Great; that genjutsu had taken more out of her than she'd realized. Looking down at the armband she wore, she realized it would be useless to try and call for help in the state she was in; and besides she didn't want to draw attention to her home village.

Instead she checked out her surroundings so that she would at least not appear to be a gawking idiot when the Hokage arrived. The room was pretty ordinary as far as hospital rooms go. 6 metal beds with white sheets, 3 on each side of the room, plain functionary chairs lined up next to the beds. Sitting up she noticed 3 masked men in front of her, these must be the ANBU black ops she had read about. Next to them was a man with the lower half of his face obscured by a mask; and his hitai-ate pulled down over his left eye.

'Yo.'

'Um, Hi.'

'So sleeping beauty finally awakes.' A large busted woman in her late 30's barged into the room. 'I'm Tsunade, Godaime Hokage (2) of Konoha.'

'Moriko…'

'Well Moriko-san we'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind. I've summoned Morino Ibiki, one of our questioners… He's worked up some questions.'

_Questioners? Is that a new politically correct form of saying 'you are about to be interrogated so you'd best start remembering…'_

A scarred man walked calmly into the room. Moriko studied his face without embarrassment; he'd obviously been burned in the past quite badly. She couldn't help wondering if her village's medicine would have been more effective than the slapshot effort shown in his features. But then again she didn't know the extent of the injuries when he initially got them so who was she to judge?

'You may refer to me as Ibiki-san… And you are?'

'Moriko.'

If they wanted to play 20 questions then that was what they were gonna get…

'Well then Moriko. Why were you in the Land of Fire close to the gates of Konoha?'

'Orochimaru had taken me against my will. It wasn't a conscious decision to appear near Konoha. It just sorta happened.'

'Right… Why did Orochimaru want you?'

'Orochimaru is under the impression that I slighted him when I was younger… It has nothing to do with Konoha and that is all you are going to learn on that issue.'

Moriko's face had shuttered as she thought about her situation and it was obvious to anyone trained in interrogation that she wasn't lying.

'That's Ok. As long as we have your solemn word that the slight that you caused him does not affect Konoha or the Land of Fire. Where are you from?'

Moriko raised shocked eyes to the inquiring eyes of Morino Ibiki.

'You mean you don't know? Tell me. How much do you know about Kagegakure?' (3)

**Ooooooo**

**Wind Release: Thousand Blade Technique – one of Orochimaru's powerful wind techniques; a fierce wind will whip round both opponent and user, blades then form that are impossible to dodge or see.**

**Go****daime Hokage – 5****th**** Hokage (head ninja of Konoha)**

**Kagegakure – Village hidden in the shadows**


	2. Interrogation

All 6 of the Konoha shinobi froze before looking at Moriko in shock.

'Kagegakure? That's not on any of the maps nor in the records…' Shizune was standing in the doorway with a squealing Tonton in her arms.

Ibiki snorted before sniping, 'that village is just a myth. There is no such place…'

'On open records.' Tsunade interrupted.

'What?'

'There is no record of Kagegakure on the open records. Shizune, fetch me the Nidaime's (1) personal records from the classified Hokage library!'

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the Godaime Hokage. 'You have been withholding information from the ANBU!'

'In the sake of peace and the prevention of war, yes.'

'What kind of information is so important that it is locked away without ANBU even being aware of its existence?'

'The knowledge of how the Nidaime Hokage gained his Kokuangyou no Jutsu (2) and the peace talks that ensued.'

Ibiki rounded on Moriko with a look of anger. Even Tsunade looked shocked at this input, although Kakashi merely looked amused. Nearly everyone had forgotten Moriko was there.

'What? You honestly thought that the Nidaime learned that jutsu out of thin air?'

_I see the situation is worse than we thought… I'll have to inform the council that new peace talks need to be arranged the moment I can contact the village._

'Here Tsunade-sama!' Shizune had returned and handed the personal records to Tsunade.

The records were a large wad of loose sheets bound in a red leather spine with the Konoha leaf symbol on the front. There was a seal placed just below the symbol. Tsunade bit her thumb and dropped some blood on the seal before standing back and forming the tiger seal with only her right hand before shouting 'Kai!' (3)

'If anyone other than the current Hokage tried to break that seal then the documents would destroy themselves. So don't even think about trying to break into my office to get to them.' Tsunade said that with a significant look to a certain peeved interrogator. 'For if I walk into my office one day to find missing papers of a pile of self destructed documents the perpetrator will wish that they had died as a child!' Feeling that she had made her point, she flicked through the records to find the required pages and reading them aloud to the assembled shinobi.

'_April 29__th_

_It's true. The rumours I mean. They're true. Team 12 came in this afternoon from their C-rank mission with some friends. Two envoys from the forgotten village of Kagegakure. They say they're here to negotiate a peace arrangement. The council has agreed to arrange talks for tomorrow. So doubtless we'll learn some more then. Nii-san _(4) _says they are Kage. But they are not from the 5 ninja villages; so do they have the right to call themselves Kage?_

'_April 30__th__ – Inter village peace talks_

_The two Yinkage from Kagegakure engaged us in peace talks today. I can't say much as the whole culture of Kagegakure appears to be entirely based in secrecy. But if you're reading this then the village must be in trouble. Do not engage the ninja of Kage at any cost. They are more powerful than we could ever hope to be, and if you attempt to fight them then you will be annihilated! Arrange peace talks instead just as we did for they would be powerful allies. On another interesting note; Nii-san seems rather smitten with the Rokudaime Yinkage… _(5)_ Although said Yinkage doesn't seem to have noticed yet. It's hardly surprising considering Nii-san is not the most forward of people._

'There isn't much then until what appears to be the final entry concerning Kage and it's inhabitants…

'_March 10__th_

_We have peace; and an alliance far more powerful than anything precedent. It turns out the Rokudaime Hokage has been persuaded by Nii-san to stay. Hopefully this will strengthen the alliance. But it is not my business, so I will not enquire. The Godaime Yinkage left late this afternoon to return to her home village. Kagegakure as was agreed holds the peace treaty. We are left with only the ability to call them in need. I wonder if the Rokudaime will actually teach me the shadow jutsu she has been threatening to…_

'After that the entries are not about Kage.'

'I hope you will honor that peace treaty…'

'The moment you tell us what that treaty entails we'll see what we can do. Unless you weren't paying attention, we weren't left with a copy of the treaty!' Tsunade was sarcasm at its best; but Moriko didn't seem to mind as she explained with the utmost patience.

'That was for your own safety. If it became wide knowledge that you were allied with Kagegakure it would've caused you more trouble than it was worth making an alliance for… The treaty itself states that if either village found a resident from the other village. Then that resident would be healed if the resident requires healing, fed, clothed and housed, whilst a message was sent to the other village such that they can reclaim said resident.'

'How do we know you are a resident of this Kagegakure?' Ibiki was not letting this go without a fight.

Moriko showed them her hitai-ate, (6) which was currently tied around her upper left arm. It was made of black cloth with the standard metal plate attached to it, only the symbol on this hitai-ate was a cross.

'This is proof of my qualification as a kunoichi of Kagegakure. The village is very particular as to who is allowed to have these.'

Tsunade pondered this before making what had the potential to be a politically crippling decision. She hoped Iwagakure, (7) Kirigakure (8) and Otogakure (9) didn't learn of this. Especially as it appeared Orochimaru was already after Moriko.

'Fine. You can stay with Kakashi and train with his squad since he owes you one.'

'Hokage-sama?!'

'Is there a problem Kakashi?' Tsunade's voice had entered a dangerous octave.

'Um… No…'

Tsunade turned back to Moriko. 'You are to contact your Kage as soon as you are physically and spiritually capable. Whilst we are mentioning your health, you are fit enough to leave as soon as you feel ready. Just let the nurse who is at the front desk know you are leaving so the hospital staff don't panic.'

'Now that's sorted I have a pile of paperwork that Shizune is bugging me to complete. Ibiki come with me!'

Tsunade marched out of the hospital ward dragging along a reluctant Ibiki who had wanted to ask Moriko some more questions without the Hokage's interference.

Kakashi sighed. He didn't need this at the moment. He was already trying to keep his newly reformed Team Kakashi together with the annoying addition of Sai. Now there was to be another upset in the team dynamic.

'If it's a problem I can always lodge here for the minute…'

'It's ok. Just thinking over logistics. Come on, I'll settle you into the apartment.'

**Ooooooo**

**Yay another chapter up! Please review it makes me feel appreciated and therefore want to write more… Any constructive criticism is welcome. Blazing Aurora**

**Here is a small glossary for those not understanding the significance of some of the Japanese words in this story:-**

**Nidaime Hokage – 2****nd**** Hokage (A previous head of Konoha. Now dead.)**

**Bringer of Darkness technique – A genjutsu technique, which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat. The Nidaime used this attack against the Sandaime Hokage (3****rd**** Hokage Sarutobi) whilst Orochimaru was controlling him in the attack against Konoha**

**Kai – Release**

**Rokudaime Yinkage – 6****th**** Yinkage (A head of Kagegakure. E/N-Go Kagegakure!!!...Wonder if Aurora will notice this note… )**

**Nii-san – brother**

**Hitai-ate – Forehead protector; it is a statement of the ninja's village as well as proof that s/he is a qualified ninja**

**Iwagakure – Village Hidden in the Clouds (not too long ago Konoha fought a major war with this village. It was the war that gave Yondaime the name 'Yellow Flash')**

**Kirigakure – Village Hidden in the Mist (Momochi Zabuza's village)**

**Otogakure – Village Hidden in the Sound (Orochimaru founded Oto and is it's current head)**


	3. Confrontations

'That interfering old cow!' Orochimaru wheeled around and smashed several priceless artifacts. 'I don't care what it takes; I will have my little Moriko-chan. Tsunade will pay for getting in my way THAT… THAT… THAT… ARGHHHH!'

Orochimaru turned again and started randomly attacking various objects with his swords. Sasuke was sitting quietly in the corner with his sharingan activated. Just in case. Kabuto had been in the experimental laboratory as well; until a particularly large fireball caused him to run out of the room, away from his master, face as white as a sheet.

'Why do you want this girl so badly? Surely there are other Kage nin that would give you their secret jutsu even more easily than that weakling!' Apparently Sasuke hadn't yet realized the irony in his statement yet as he was as stoic as ever.

'This is personal Uchiha! I would've thought you out of anyone would appreciate the need to eliminate the one who caused your entire clan to turn away from you!'

'Hn. One of those…'

'Yes…' Another bench exploded, 'One of those!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!'

Naruto and Sakura were at the usual meeting place on the bridge yelling at their sensei. As was normal… for once. Personally Kakashi thought he was doing well to be only half an hour late. But apparently his team didn't share that opinion. Well. The majority of his team didn't anyway. Sai looked like he couldn't care less, standing emotionless on the opposite side of the bridge.

'I'd have thought Ugly at least would have learned that Kakashi-senpai is late by now. Although it's hardly surprising Dickless still hasn't figured it out…'

'WHAT?!' Sakura punched Sai. Hard. The impassive boy exploded into a puddle of ink though and it wasn't long before his annoying voice came to haunt her again, this time from _under_ the bridge though.

'It appears Ugly also needs to work on her temper…'

'That's enough team. Besides I actually have a reason for being late today…' Naruto turned a sardonic gaze on his errant sensei. 'Honestly! I've got a new lodger and had to settle her in at the orders of the Hokage!'

'If you expect us to believe that then you have even less respect for us than we thought!'

'Personally I'd say it was you that didn't have enough trust and respect for your sensei to believe him.'

Standing behind Kakashi at the other end of the bridge Moriko observed the scene in utter silence. So far she wasn't impressed with this so-called team of Kakashi's. In her opinion, regardless of the provocation, teammates didn't attack each other outside of sparring.

'You mean… he actually had a reason for being late?' Naruto turned in utter astonishment to Kakashi. 'You were telling the truth?'

Sai forced a fake smile and put in his rather… unhelpful input. 'I had no idea you were so fond of catching bugs Dickless. If only you'd told me sooner I could have introduced you to the head of the Aburame clan.' Naruto consciously closed his gaping mouth with an audible snap. Sakura snorted derisively.

Kakashi sighed _'I knew this would happen…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Shizune hid another bottle of sake as she questions her confusing mentor. She had to use every distraction she could in an attempt to keep Tsunade sober.

'I don't know… I was never told much about my grandmother's origins. The Shodaime kept her quite secluded from mindless gossip, I think he was afraid of other villages that would target her to get at him.'

'ARE YOU MAD!' Danzou (1) burst into the room the very image of indignant anger. 'IF YOUR GRANDFATHER COULD SEE THIS VILLAGE NOW…'

'DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY GRANDFATHER INTO THIS!' Tsunade matched Danzou's anger word for word so well that he fell back rather shocked.

'Now what was it you wished to discuss Danzou?'

'Why have you trusted this unknown kunoichi (2) who has very apparent connections to Orochimaru? She is obviously a spy sent to infiltrate our very centre of society ready for an invasion and…'

'What evidence do you have to back up that statement? Because if you have any information do please enlighten us so that I can act on it!'

Danzou's stood in silence breathing heavily from his enforced march.

'Do not think me a too big a fool to not keep an eye on her Danzou… Why do you think I have housed her with Kakashi in a situation where he is aware of her movements 24/7? But I cannot afford the political repercussions that turning her away would cause. She obviously didn't want to be with Orochimaru and her medical showed that she had been put under a very powerful genjutsu that could have killed her! So either she is telling the truth in which case we have the opportunity to create an alliance with her village which must be powerful if Orochimaru is after them. Or she is from another hidden village that has offended Orochimaru. In which we must find out her purpose and intentions before turfing her out of Konoha without a second thought! Now calm down; I am dealing with it!'

'You say those words with such confidence! How can you be sure that she isn't infiltrating our village already?'

'Are you deaf? Kakashi is on it… I also have ANBU scouring the Shodaime and Nidaime's records both public and personal for any further records. Now unless you have evidence against her, take your unfounded suspicions elsewhere! I have paperwork!'

Danzou glared at the impassive Hokage through slitted eyes. Fine. If it was evidence she wanted he would have Sai investigate this as a top rank mission immediately before she destroyed the very foundations of Konoha. He wheeled back around and force marched himself back out of Tsunade's office with the full intention of calling his most trusted subordinates for an emergency meeting.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. She'd been wondering how long it would be before that confrontation took place. 5 hours 56 minutes from when Moriko was released from the hospital and her identity became public knowledge. Well… public knowledge as far as Root was concerned. Danzou was getting slow…

'Oh and before you go Shizune; put back those sake bottles. I have the feeling I'm gonna need them before I get through all this paperwork…'

Shizune sighed three beats after her mistress. She needed to work on her deception skills apparently.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while to write… I've been busy with exams and school. I hope you like the new chapter. Blazing Aurora****. Also go check out Twilight Falls' stories… She beta reads for me and her stories are brilliant! (Editor note-Well, I agreed cause I was offered chocolate… Not that I've got any yet (cries) over worked, under paid…why can't there be a trade union for Beta Readers?)**

**(1) Danzou is the head of ANBU root and directly competed with Sarutobi for the title of Sandaime Hokage. His Root is an organization separate from Tsunade's ANBU. He is also Sai's superior. **

**(2) Kunoichi – Female ninja**


End file.
